


Sick Valentina

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: Spanglish oneshot where Valentina gets sick and Juliana takes care of her.English version now added





	1. Chapter 1

Juliana was woken up by a strange sound coming from downstairs. It wasn’t loud, but it was different. Different to what she had come accustomed to in their new house. She looked to her left and found that side of the bed empty, the white covers wrinkled.

She furrowed her brow and squinted at her bedside table.

The alarm clock read 4:16a.m.

What on earth was Valentina doing up at this hour?

Throwing on her black silk robe over her tank top and boyshorts, she padded barefoot down the stairs to find a small light emanating from the living room. She found the door ajar and pushed it open with one hand. She was met with a sight that made her heart jolt.

Valentina was curled up on the small couch furthest from the window, wrapped in a bundle of blankets as she shivered intensely.

Juliana wasted no time and hurried to crouch down beside her.

“Mi amor, ¿qué tienes? What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

Valentina shook her head. She was shaking from head to toe, and her body was drenched in sweat.

“¿Qué te duele? Háblame, Val,” she said alarmed. She sounded somewhat angry, but it was because she was scared. She had never seen Valentina like this before.

Valentina turned to look at her with tears in her eyes, and instantly heaved and threw up on the floor. Juliana managed to jump back to avoid most of the vomit, but some parts of her robe were not so lucky.

“Perdón,” Valentina croaked with wide eyes after she was done. “Perdón, Juls, perdóname,” she implored.

Juliana shook her head. Valentina looked terrified at the fact that she had vomited on her and it made her heart ache for her. Even when she was sick, she still cared for her.

“No, Val, tranquila. No pasa nada,” she said, wiping Valentina’s mouth with her sleeve and pushing her hair back. “Ven, vamos al baño.”

Juliana wrapped her arm around her waist and half-carried her to said bathroom, carefully avoiding the mess on the floor. Valentina continued to cry into her neck and Juliana’s heart broke in pieces for her.

“Shhh, tranquila, mi vida. I promise you’ll feel better soon. Aquí estoy contigo.”

She sat Valentina carefully on the seat of the toilet and shed her own robe before turning the shower on. While she tested if the water was warm enough, she faced Valentina, who sniffled and looked down in embarrassment.

“Bebé,” Juliana called out softly, trying to get her attention and assure her that this was not her fault. But Valentina dry-heaved again and got up to empty the contents of her stomach on the toilet.

Juliana ran and kneeled beside her to rub her back and whisper comforting words in her ear. She took hold of her hair when some tresses fell down and held it away from her face. When Valentina finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of a trembling hand and sank into Juliana’s side. She looked pale and weak, and new tears started forming in her eyes.

“Ya, mi amor,” Juliana soothed and rubbed her back. “Ya pasó. You’re better now. Ven, vamos a quitarte esa ropa.”

Juliana stood Valentina up and rested her against her own front. She took off her shirt and pants and discarded them on the corner of their bathroom. She then quickly took of her tank top and boyshorts and held Valentina carefully as she led her inside the shower.

The stream of warm water hit them both softly as Juliana washed Valentina quickly, shampooing her hair and scrubbing away the remaining hints of sick. Once she finished, she wrapped Valentina in a towel and dried her off. She held her close to her for a few seconds to comfort her and felt Valentina release a shaky sigh.

Juliana furrowed her brow trying to recall what Valentina had eaten last night, but nothing came to mind. She was about to ask her, but ultimately decided to not bring up anything food-related at that moment, fearing it might upset her stomach again.

She helped Valentina dress herself into a pair of clean underwear, sweatpants and a gray tank top, not bothering with handing her a bra. She dried Valentina’s hair as much as she could and dressed up herself as well.

When they were walking towards their bedroom, Juliana with an arm wrapped around her waist and Valentina’s arm resting on her shoulders, Valentina made an abrupt stop.

“No,” Valentina whispered.

“¿Qué pasa, Val?”

“No, Juls, voy a ensuciar la cama si vomito,” she said horrified.

“Chiquita, no importa. Ándale, tienes que descansar.”

“No, Juls,” she denied again. Juliana pursed her lips and agreed not to argue with her love. She didn’t know why Valentina was being stubborn, but she was sick, and there was no way Juliana was going to push her.

“Okay. Okay, mi amor. Te parece si vamos al cuarto de TV?”

Valentina nodded against her neck and let herself be half-carried to the TV room. Thankfully, there was a couch there big enough to fit both of them, so Juliana laid Valentina down comfortably. Once she was settled, Juliana made to leave the room.

“No,” Valentina whimpered, her hand encasing hers.

“¿Qué, preciosa?” Juliana soothed.

“No te vayas,” she begged.  

“Shhh,” Juliana kissed her forehead. “Hey, tranquila. Sólo voy por cobijas y voy a llamar a un médico. I won’t be long.”

“No,” Valentina moaned miserably. “No quiero un médico. Te quiero a ti, mi amor.”

Juliana frowned slightly. Valentina was beginning to act a little delirious, which worried her even more. She debated herself for a minute before looking at her girlfriend with resolve.

“Voy por las cobijas y el teléfono. No me tardo,” she said firmly before leaving Valentina.

Juliana practically darted to their bedroom to grab a few blankets and then sprinted to the kitchen to seize the phone, some flu pills, a glass of water and some crackers. 

When she returned, all items cradled in her arms, she found Valentina sitting straight on the couch, staring at the wall with a furrowed brow.

“Val?”

Valentina continued to ignore her, and pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

Juliana sighed. Valentina was angry.

“Qué tienes, princesa?”

Valentina didn’t answer.

“Cariño, perdón que te haya dejado. Pero te traje esto, para que te sientas mejor.”

“No lo quiero.”

Juliana looked at her, exasperated. She knew Valentina could be stubborn, but this side of her she hadn’t come to get to know. Juliana sat on the edge of the couch, placing the items on the center table. She fiddled with her fingers as Valentina continued to drill the wall with her eyes. She was still shivering, and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead again.

She sighed and scooted closer to Valentina, who still looked away from her.

“Amor, mírame.”

She saw Valentina’s resolve break a little with her words. Juliana took the chance and carefully reached to cup her cheek, soothing the back of her ear with her thumb like she usually did.

“Are you going to ignore me?” Juliana asked sadly.

Valentina instantly looked at her, remorse painted on her features and reached for Juliana.

“Perdón,” she said desperately. “Perdón, mi amor, perdón,” she said again as a few tears escaped her. She wrapped Juliana in a tight hug, and Juliana ran her hands up and down Valentina’s back.

“Shhh, Val. Don’t even worry about it. Por qué no tratas de descansar un rato? Te prometo que aquí me quedo contigo.”

“Por favor no me dejes,” Valentina cried into her neck. Juliana was beyond confused by now.

“Nena, tranquila. I won’t leave you, ever. Tranquila,” Juliana assured her.

After minutes of holding Valentina, she felt her grip growing lose and carefully laid her down. She looked exhausted and Juliana’s heart ached yet again.

“Mi bebé chiquita,” Juliana whispered and combed her hair away from her face.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was now asleep, she reached for the phone. She chewed on her bottom lip. Was it normal for Valentina to act this way when she got sick? Should she call Guille? Or Eva?

She tried Guille’s number first, but it went straight to voicemail. She didn’t find it weird, considering it was 5 in the morning. She purposefully avoided calling Eva. She didn’t want to experience her wrath and her arguments on her oh-so-much-needed and much-deserved beauty sleep, so she opted on calling Lucia.

“Hello?” Lucia’s voice croaked after a few rings.

“Lucia, habla Juliana. Perdón por llamar tan temprano.”

“What’s wrong, Juliana?”

“Es Valentina. Está enferma y yo… no sé…”

“¿Qué tiene?” said Lucia more awake now.

“Dolor de cabeza, temblores y vómito.”

“Hmmm… I’m no expert, pero me suena a una intoxicación (food poisoning). Maybe it was something she ate when she went out with Eva yesterday? Remember that Valentina is sensible to-”

“A las almendras, a los camarones y a ciertos tipos de lácteos, lo sé.”

“Pues ya está, tal vez fue eso. Why don’t you call Camilo? I’m sure he’ll know what she should take.” Lucia said with a yawn.

“Es que ese no es el problema. Valentina ha estado actuando… rara.”

“Cómo que rara?”

“Llora y me suplica que no la deje sola. No sé. No me parece normal de ella.”

Lucia stayed silent for a minute, and Juliana worried she had fallen asleep on her.

“Mira, Juliana,” she said startling her. “I think Valentina has been used to being strong for others for a very long time. She has had to be strong for you, for her family and for the people she cares about, and she puts herself last. I think she gets scared when it’s the other way around. When she’s the vulnerable one, and someone else has to take care of her.”

Juliana took a few seconds to digest the information. She sighed and closed her eyes. Of course that was the problem. Her poor girlfriend was always looking out for others and always put herself last.

“Gracias, Lucia.”

“No hay de qué. Mándale a Valentina mi amor.”

“I’ll let her know.”

“Buenas noches Juliana.”

Juliana hung up and turned to her sleeping girlfriend, who had wrapped the blankets around herself and was still shivering. Juliana wasted no more time and laid behind her. She wrapped her up in her arms and placed tender kisses on the back of Valentina’s head.

“My selfless baby,” she whispered. “Siempre te voy a cuidar, hermosa. Siempre.”

* * *

Valentina woke up hours later with her head on Juliana’s lap, fingers treading through her locks. She looked up briefly to find Juliana watching a documentary, a cup of coffee on the hand that was not busy massaging her scalp. She contemplated Juliana for a little while. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes, but ready to act if anything was ever to happen.

When Valentina moved, Juliana’s eyes drifted to her.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Hey, you’re awake. Cómo te sientes, hermosa?”

Juliana turned the TV off and focused exclusively on her love.

“Hmmm mejor,” Valentina said after ponderation. She really did feel better now.

“Me alegro mucho,” she smiled and kissed the side of her head. “I called Camilo. He said you should take one of the blue pills if you feel nauseous again and to take some ibuprofen for your headaches. I called Lucia a few hours ago, and she sends her love. I also called Silvina and she sent your favorite chicken soup, if you get hungry. Oh, and Guille and Eva are on their way.”

“Juls…”

“I asked them to bring more medicine and the movie you liked, the one of the dog who dies and comes back to life in different dogs? I don’t remember what it’s called. I also have some crackers if you’re not feeling well enough to eat a proper meal. And water, you should drink lots of-”

Juliana was cut off by Valentina pulling the back of her neck to her and pecking her lips once. Then twice. Then three times.

“Juls, te agradezco que los hayas llamado, y que hayas hecho todo esto por mí, pero no tienes que-”

“No, Val, claro que tengo que,” she argued.

Valentina readjusted their positions so they were now sitting face to face. She was about to argue back when Juliana cut her off, cupping her cheek.

“Mi vida, tu siempre pones a los demás primero, and I want you to know that you matter as much. You are the most important thing to me, okay, cariño?”

“Pero-”

“But nothing, love. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo, y no quiero que sientas que voy a dejarte o que voy a irme porque te sientes vulnerable, ¿okay? I don’t like that you feel sick, but I love that I get to take care of you. I think of it as a gift. A privilege. So don’t ever feel like you’re being a burden. Don’t be ashamed of feeling needy. Me encanta. Me encantas tú.”

Valentina stared at Juliana and chewed on her lip softly.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” she whispered adoringly.

“Entonces bésame,” Juliana whispered back, drawing Valentina closer to her.

“No, no me he lavado los dientes.”

“I don’t care,” Juliana whispered and lunged to capture Valentina’s lips between her own. They made out for a little, Juliana pouring her love into the kiss. They broke up until air became an issue.

“Te amo,” Valentina whispered, drowning in chocolate eyes.

Juliana smiled.

“Yo también te amo, princesa. I promise I’ll always look after you.”


	2. English Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted the full english version, so here it is. Enjoy! :)

Juliana was woken up by a strange sound coming from downstairs. It wasn’t loud, but it was different. Different to what she had come accustomed to in their new house. She looked to her left and found that side of the bed empty, the white covers wrinkled.

She furrowed her brow and squinted at her bedside table.

The alarm clock read 4:16a.m.

What on earth was Valentina doing up at this hour?

Throwing on her black silk robe over her tank top and boyshorts, she padded barefoot down the stairs to find a small light emanating from the living room. She found the door ajar and pushed it open with one hand. She was met with a sight that made her heart jolt.

Valentina was curled up on the small couch furthest from the window, wrapped in a bundle of blankets as she shivered intensely.

Juliana wasted no time and hurried to crouch down beside her.

“Mi amor, what is it? What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

Valentina shook her head. She was shaking from head to toe, and her body was drenched in sweat.

“What hurts? Talk to me, Val,” she said alarmed. She sounded somewhat angry, but it was because she was scared. She had never seen Valentina like this before.

Valentina turned to look at her with tears in her eyes, and instantly heaved and threw up on the floor. Juliana managed to jump back to avoid most of the vomit, but some parts of her robe were not so lucky.

“I’m sorry,” Valentina croaked with wide eyes after she was done. “I’m sorry, Juls, forgive me,” she implored.

Juliana shook her head. Valentina looked terrified at the fact that she had vomited on her and it made her heart ache for her. Even when she was sick, she still cared for her.

“No, Val, relax. It’s okay,” she said, wiping Valentina’s mouth with her sleeve and pushing her hair back. “Come, let’s go the bathroom.”

Juliana wrapped her arm around her waist and half-carried her to said bathroom, carefully avoiding the mess on the floor. Valentina continued to cry into her neck and Juliana’s heart broke in pieces for her.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I promise you’ll feel better soon. I’m here with you.”

She sat Valentina carefully on the seat of the toilet and shed her own robe before turning the shower on. While she tested if the water was warm enough, she faced Valentina, who sniffled and looked down in embarrassment.

“Baby,” Juliana called out softly, trying to get her attention and assure her that this was not her fault. But Valentina dry-heaved again and got up to empty the contents of her stomach on the toilet.

Juliana ran and kneeled beside her to rub her back and whisper comforting words in her ear. She took hold of her hair when some tresses fell down and held it away from her face. When Valentina finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of a trembling hand and sank into Juliana’s side. She looked pale and weak, and new tears started forming in her eyes.

“There, mi amor,” Juliana soothed and rubbed her back. “It’s over. You’re better now. Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Juliana stood Valentina up and rested her against her own front. She took off her shirt and pants and discarded them on the corner of their bathroom. She then quickly took of her tank top and boyshorts and held Valentina carefully as she led her inside the shower.

The stream of warm water hit them both softly as Juliana washed Valentina quickly, shampooing her hair and scrubbing away the remaining hints of sick. Once she finished, she wrapped Valentina in a towel and dried her off. She held her close to her for a few seconds to comfort her and felt Valentina release a shaky sigh.

Juliana furrowed her brow trying to recall what Valentina had eaten last night, but nothing came to mind. She was about to ask her, but ultimately decided to not bring up anything food-related at that moment, fearing it might upset her stomach again.

She helped Valentina dress herself into a pair of clean underwear, sweatpants and a gray tank top, not bothering with handing her a bra. She dried Valentina’s hair as much as she could and dressed up herself as well.

When they were walking towards their bedroom, Juliana with an arm wrapped around her waist and Valentina’s arm resting on her shoulders, Valentina made an abrupt stop.

“No,” Valentina whispered.

“What is it, Val?”

“No, Juls, I’m going to make a mess on the bed if I throw up,” she said horrified.

“Chiquita, it doesn’t matter. Come on, you have to rest.”

“No, Juls,” she denied again. Juliana pursed her lips and agreed not to argue with her love. She didn’t know why Valentina was being stubborn, but she was sick, and there was no way Juliana was going to push her.

“Okay. Okay, mi amor. Is it okay if we go to the TV room?”

Valentina nodded against her neck and let herself be half-carried to the TV room. Thankfully, there was a couch there big enough to fit both of them, so Juliana laid Valentina down comfortably. Once she was settled, Juliana made to leave the room.

“No,” Valentina whimpered, her hand encasing hers.

“What, beautiful?” Juliana soothed.

“Don’t leave,” she begged.  

“Shhh,” Juliana kissed her forehead. “Hey, relax. I’m just going to get some blankets and call a doctor. I won’t be long.”

“No,” Valentina moaned miserably. “I don’t want a doctor. I want you, mi amor.”

Juliana frowned slightly. Valentina was beginning to act a little delirious, which worried her even more. She debated herself for a minute before looking at her girlfriend with resolve.

“I’m going to get the blankets and the phone. I’ll be right back,” she said firmly before leaving Valentina.

Juliana practically darted to their bedroom to grab a few blankets and then sprinted to the kitchen to seize the phone, some flu pills, a glass of water and some crackers. 

When she returned, all items cradled in her arms, she found Valentina sitting straight on the couch, staring at the wall with a furrowed brow.

“Val?”

Valentina continued to ignore her, and pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

Juliana sighed. Valentina was angry.

“What is it, princess?”

Valentina didn’t answer.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry I left you. But I brought you this, so you can feel better.”

“I don’t want it.”

Juliana looked at her, exasperated. She knew Valentina could be stubborn, but this side of her she hadn’t come to get to know. Juliana sat on the edge of the couch, placing the items on the center table. She fiddled with her fingers as Valentina continued to drill the wall with her eyes. She was still shivering, and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead again.

She sighed and scooted closer to Valentina, who still looked away from her.

“Love, look at me.”

She saw Valentina’s resolve break a little with her words. Juliana took the chance and carefully reached to cup her cheek, soothing her ear with the back of her thumb like she usually did.

“Are you going to ignore me?” Juliana asked sadly.

Valentina instantly looked at her, remorse painted on her features and reached for Juliana.

“I’m sorry,” she said desperately. “I’m sorry, mi amor, I’m so sorry,” she said again as a few tears escaped her. She wrapped Juliana in a tight hug, and Juliana ran her hands up and down Valentina’s back.

“Shhh, Val. Don’t even worry about it. Why don’t you try and rest for a little while? I promise I’ll stay here with you.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Valentina cried into her neck. Juliana was beyond confused by now.

“Baby, I won’t leave you, ever. Relax,” Juliana assured her.

After minutes of holding Valentina, she felt her grip growing lose and carefully laid her down. She looked exhausted and Juliana’s heart ached yet again.

“My poor baby,” Juliana whispered and combed her hair away from her face.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was now asleep, she reached for the phone. She chewed on her bottom lip. Was it normal for Valentina to act this way when she got sick? Should she call Guille? Or Eva?

She tried Guille’s number first, but it went straight to voicemail. She didn’t find it weird, considering it was 5 in the morning. She purposefully avoided calling Eva. She didn’t want to experience her wrath and her arguments on her oh-so-much-needed and much-deserved beauty sleep, so she opted on calling Lucia.

“Hello?” Lucia’s voice croaked after a few rings.

“Lucia, it’s Juliana. I’m sorry for calling this early.”

“What’s wrong, Juliana?”

“It’s Valentina. She’s sick and I… I don’t know…”

“What’s wrong with her?” said Lucia more awake now.

“She has a headache. And she’s vomiting and trembling a lot.”

“Hmmm… I’m no expert, but it sounds to me like it’s food poisoning. Maybe it was something she ate when she went out with Eva yesterday? Remember that Valentina is sensible to-”

“To almonds, shrimp and some kinds of dairy, I know.”

“Well, maybe that was it. Why don’t you call Camilo? I’m sure he’ll know what she should take.” Lucia said with a yawn.

“It’s just… that’s not the problem. Valentina has been acting… weid.”

“Weird? What do you mean weird?”

“She cries continuosly and begs me not to leave her. I don’t know, Lucia. It doesn’t seem like something she would do.”

Lucia stayed silent for a minute, and Juliana worried she had fallen asleep on her.

“Look, Juliana,” she said startling her. “I think Valentina has been used to being strong for others for a very long time. She has had to be strong for you, for her family and for the people she cares about, and she puts herself last. I think she gets scared when it’s the other way around. When she’s the vulnerable one, and someone else has to take care of her.”

Juliana took a few seconds to digest the information. She sighed and closed her eyes. Of course that was the problem. Her poor girlfriend was always looking out for others and always put herself last.

“Thank you, Lucia.”

“Anytime. Please send Valentina my love.”

“I’ll let her know.”

“Good night, Juliana.”

Juliana hung up and turned to her sleeping girlfriend, who had wrapped the blankets around herself and was still shivering. Juliana wasted no more time and laid behind her. She wrapped her up in her arms and placed tender kisses on the back of Valentina’s head.

“My selfless baby,” she whispered. “I’m always going to take care of you, beautiful. Always.”

* * *

Valentina woke up hours later with her head on Juliana’s lap, fingers treading through her locks. She looked up briefly to find Juliana watching a documentary, a cup of coffee on the hand that was not busy massaging her scalp. She contemplated Juliana for a little while. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes, but ready to act if anything was ever to happen.

When Valentina moved, Juliana’s eyes drifted to her.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling, gorgeous?”

Juliana turned the TV off and focused exclusively on her love.

“Hmmm better,” Valentina said after ponderation. She really did feel better now.

“I’m glad,” she smiled and kissed the side of her head. “I called Camilo. He said you should take one of the blue pills if you feel nauseous again and to take some ibuprofen for your headaches. I called Lucia a few hours ago, and she sends her love. I also called Silvina and she sent your favorite chicken soup, if you get hungry. Oh, and Guille and Eva are on their way.”

“Juls…”

“I asked them to bring more medicine and the movie you liked, the one of the dog who dies and comes back to life in different dogs? I don’t remember what it’s called. I also have some crackers if you’re not feeling well enough to eat a proper meal. And water, you should drink lots of-”

Juliana was cut off by Valentina pulling the back of her neck to her and pecking her lips once. Then twice. Then three times.

“Juls, I’m grateful that you called them and that you did all of this for me, but you don’t have to-”

“No, Val, of course I have to,” she argued.

Valentina readjusted their positions so they were now sitting face to face. She was about to argue back when Juliana cut her off, cupping her cheek.

“Sweetheart, you always put others before you, and I want you to know that you matter as much. You are the most important thing to me, okay, cariño?”

“But-”

“But nothing, love. Te amo. I love you a lot, and I don’t want you to feel like I’m leaving you because you feel vulnerable, okay? I don’t like that you feel sick, but I love that I get to take care of you. I think of it as a gift. A privilege. So don’t ever feel like you’re being a burden. Don’t be ashamed of feeling needy. I love it. I love you.”

Valentina stared at Juliana and chewed on her lip softly.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” she whispered adoringly.

“Then kiss me,” Juliana whispered back, drawing Valentina closer to her.

“No, I haven’t washed my teeth yet.”

“I don’t care,” Juliana whispered and lunged to capture Valentina’s lips between her own. They made out for a little, Juliana pouring her love into the kiss. They broke up until air became an issue.

“Te amo,” Valentina whispered, drowning in chocolate eyes.

Juliana smiled.

“I love you too, princess. I promise I’ll always look after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
